Jotaro & Dio in jail
by AlaMa
Summary: Jotaro chooses to relax in jail, until Dio comes and ruins everything, again.


A/N: My first uploaded fic ;w; also uploaded on ao3 /works/11263902

At the beginning it was nothing special, he was just thrown in jail, it wasn't the first time that happened honestly, and he couldn't blame anyone over that, either, he made a mess and ruined public property, but it wasn't his fault, or at least he didn't make it all by himself, however his "partner" had happened to be dead, well, murdered, well, he was the one who murdered him, so he couldn't exactly be jailed, at least that's what he thought, it seemed pretty logical. A part of him was honestly very angered, he had just ended the life of a psychotic serial killer with inhuman abilities that could destroy the world and brought misfortune in countless lives, and his reward for this was a jail trip. That aside, he was very tired, and 3 of his friend had died, he's been traveling and fighting non-stop for a month, he just wanted a break, and he got it, he would probably be taken out soon enough thanks to his grandfather's connections, he would relax in jail, that's what he thought, that's what he hoped, that's what he wanted to believe until he heard the most repulsive voice ever, in his opinion, echoing through the corridors.  
"Do you humans honestly think that I, Dio, am worthy of residing in such a run-down jail? Even the slums of brittain have better wallpapers over these bricks here, is this some sort of mockery? are you looking down on me!?"  
For the first time in his life, Jotaro wished for his own death.

It has now been 2 days, 2 days since his own (im)mortal enemy was placed at literally the opposite cage of his own, almost like fate was enjoying making him suffer. He could see Dio, see him walking around moving his hips like he's pretending to be some popular model, see him stretching himself slowly and grandiose as if he's trying to attract attention. He could hear him complain. Everytime Dio would notice Jotaro staring at him, he would ask him how's Kakyoin going, or something similar. That usually alone was enough to send him to the bars yelling, but he learned to cope with it... Usually.  
But even that wasn't what annoyed him the most, there was one little, well not so little, thing that Dio did, that made him not only want to murder Dio... Again, but the entire police force along with him, and that was as simple as Dio literally flirting with every single person there, and luring them to be his servants.  
How even.  
How did he managed that?  
Was everyone in this place gay? was that possible?  
He wanted to believe that it wasn't, but how come that guards would visit him every few minutes, holding high quality food, while everyone else had to line up and gather smelly almost-rotten bread and questionable-healthy soup?  
This dude is a vampire that can't even die, he doesn't NEED any food.  
One time he asked him how he survived having his stand destroyed and being exposed to sunlight, but his response was no better than "JOOOjooo, a king can't abandon his subordinates, there are still people in this world that need me"  
He met many ego-filled individuals before, but this one will probably forever stay on the top of his list. He wishes that he'll get a better answer than that one day, but for now he doesn't want to speak with him ever again, or see him at all, or hear his boastful annoying voice, he wants him dead, maybe adding garlic to his food will work, maybe, probably not.  
What a shame that their cages were more than 3 meters apart, or he would try to pulverize him with Star Platinum, he wouldn't die, but it would still be a bit satisfying...

Soon enough they were moved to another jail in america, he was glad at first, thinking that he would get away from Dio, but much to his dismay, they were once again, set next to each other. In this jail, Green Dolphin Street Jail, who's name is by the way, exceptionally stupid since there aren't green dolphins anywhere in the world, there are two persons living in each cage, so at the very least, he's thankful the two of them weren't forced to cohabitate.

The other time he walked up to the prison's priest and asked him to exorcise Dio, only to find out that the two of them were old friends and the priest exorcised him instead?.  
Ever since then, Pucci really really disliked him, because he tried to kill his "godsent" friend.

By Day 7, Jotaro couldn't stand this circus-like situation anymore, he even misses his mother, and even maybe fangirls...well no, but they are better than Dio...or maybe not.

A/N: Maybe I could continue this, maybe?


End file.
